The Lost Conection
by pain.love.sasusaku
Summary: story is from RTN (road to ninja) world of Naruto. it's about Itachi Sakura and Sasuke (love triangale) Itachi works in organization "Akatsuki" time by time he visits Konoha and his family as well.. Once He sees Sakura he fells for her. at the Moment Sakura is trying to cure her broken Heart (Guilty for the broken heart is Sasuke as known as Charasuke in RTN)
1. -Fragile flower in his arms-

(REMEMBER THAT this is happening in RTN world !)

SAKURA - 19 years old

SASUKE - 19 years old

ITACHI - 26 years old

CHAPTER 1

-fragile flower in his arms-

"This is the way that we love .. Like it's forever, then live the rest of our lives but Not together."

Sakura Haruno was daughter of previous Hokage.

She was loved and admired by everyone in Konoha.

After her parents' death she became very independent and living alone made her mature fast.

She had this childhood crush on the Famous Sasuke Uchiha.. who was very handsome but sadly a playboy.

They were together for sometime but he broke Sakura's heart too many times.

While they were dating in past, Sasuke made her fall deeply in love with him and he was able to claim EVERYTHING she could offer.

Then He broke her heart by carelessly flirting with other girls and constantly cheating on her.

In the end, Sakura decided that she was done with Sasuke and that for the sake of her own sanity she had to move on.

She even found Someone ... Or rather that certain Someone had found her.

it was Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's older brother, the pride of his Clan and also Konoha.

At that time he worked with the famous Ninja Organization Akatsuki. and in intervals he would visit Konoha to see his family.

It was during one of these times when Itachi was visiting Konoha, When he saw Sakura walking alone in the street.

"Was this the little girl he had seen on Funeral of Hokage ?" he wondered

"was this the same girl ?"

"She's so beautiful" blurted out unitentionally..

Sasuke who was walking with his brother raised his eyebrow questioningly.

"Who, Nii san ?"

"Is that Previous Hokage's Daughter ? "

Sasuke glanced around

"Ah Sakura.. yes she.. yes".

"Is she one of your girlfriends little brother ? "

Itachi turned to his brother, smiling. Aware of what kind of a womanizer his little brother had become.

"No.. she's not anymore..

" replied Sasuke as if caught on guard

"she thinks she's too good for me or something .. you see i can't spend my whole with only one girl, not while there are so many beautiful girls around.. and she wanted to be the only one."

He sounded almost incredulous.

"can you understand me nii san ?"

" Actually i can't Sasuke.. you still need to grow up."

Itachi shook his head slightly

"Well now pardon me but i want to go and say hello to her..

since you are not interested in her you wouldn't mind would you ?"

"Nope, not at all.. Ni san". came the quick reply.

Sasuke watched from corner of his eye as his older brother approached Sakura.

Something bothered him from on the back of his mind.

He hadn't wanted to admit it but yes he was jealous.

Itachi was much more mature, and in all possible aspects better than himself.

The kind of man Sakura, or any girl, would Love to date..

but Sakura still loved him didn't she ?

so there was nothing to worry about!

Itachi came home 20 minutes later, smiling.

"Did you Talked to her Nii San ?" asked Sasuke curiously.

"Yes.. she is a very sweet person..

i actually invited her to have dinner with me." Itachi offered.

"...And what did she say ?"

"She agreed!" Itachi beamed like he was really looking forward to it.

"Huh.. and she acts so hard to get" grumbled Sasuke.

"Are you jealous little brother ?"

"No why would I be ?" Sasuke said irritably

"she's nothing special for me and never was. "

Later in the evening, Itachi left the House on exactly 7:30 pm and by 8:00 he was standing outside of Sakura's house.

At the same time Sakura got dressed hurriedly ,

she put little bit of make up and perfume.

She didn't want to seem like she tried too hard.

While she was closing the door behind her she was thinking about Itachi,

he was so.. so different from Sasuke but still.. he hypnotized her with his smile and voice.

there definitely was something in the Uchihas that hypnotized and attracted Sakura so much.

It was like they had some kind of magnetic charm to tuned especially attract her.

She felt little guilty too.. was she doing this to make Sasuke jealous ?

or was she doing it because she really liked Itachi ?

"Good evening Itachi-san" she smiled and looked up to his dark onyx eyes

"Please Sakura... just call me Itachi" he smiled softly.

"I'll try... but you're older than me.. for 7 years .. wouldn't it be inappropriate from me?"

"Does the age difference between us bother you Sakura?"

"No ! it doesn't...how about you ?" she said at once shaking her head.

tachi smiled again, as it he couldn't resist doing so

"Of course not, otherwise i wouldn't be going on a date with you".

"So it's a date after all " Sakura bit her lips and smiled shyly.

Itachi was a bit hesitant to answer, he was afraid it might be too bold from him to tell her point-blank about dating from the beginning.

"Yes ... i hope you don't mind"

he scratched back of his head awkwardly, gauging at her reaction.

"No .. i don't mind," Sakura blushed

" I just wonder why successful man like you looses his precious time on me .."

"Hmm" he said

"well there are few reasons.."

"Like what?" asked Sakura curiously

"You are very beautiful Sakura.."

"What else?" Sakura blushed furiously.

"Also... did i already tell you that you are beautiful?"

"Yeah" she laughed. and he realized he enjoyed hearing her musical laughter very much.

"Well.." he cleared his throat

" 'i don't know Anything about you yet.. but i want to get to know you if you'll let me.. "

"I will.." Sakura lowered her eyes. Her eyelashes cast shadows on her cheekbones.

"I want to know more about you too Itachi Uchiha"

He said nothing more but held her hand tightly.

The dinner went better then he had expected.

Itachi learnt as much as he could about Sakura:

her favorite food, her favorite places in Konoha and out of Konoha.

What did she liked to do on her free time.

Who she was friends with.

And all those made her seem even more beautiful and intriguing to him.

After dinner, Itachi walked Sakura to her house as a gentleman should. Yet he wished the evening would never end.

- X-

( watch?v=JRWox-i6aAk

LISTEN TO THIS WHILE READING :3 I WAS WRITING IT DURING THIS SONG)

"Thank you for this evening i had good time... "

Said Sakura, looking down.

She really hadn't had such a beautiful date for months..

In the past, Sasuke would always go straight at her house, sometimes he would even suddenly appear at the balcony of her own bedroom.

they had never really gone on a real date like this..

This date with Itachi was such a new and exciting experience for her. It made her feel special.

Itachi's voice snapped her out of her reverie.

"Sakura.. you really are a wonderful girl... so I have to tell you truthfully

i'm working in Amegakure very far from here.. and i barely come home..

but if you'll give me a chance ...

I would be eager to come back here more often..."

Itachi smiled gently, with honest look in his eyes

"It's your choice .. I wouldn't want to burden you "

At that moment Sakura felt a wave of reassurance and safety from their joined hands and his kind words. She looked in his eyes and uttered:

"I don't know where will the time lead us but I'm willing to give it a try .."

Itachi couldn't help it any more, he lowered his face and gently kissed Her.

Her lips were soft and succulent at the same time.

She closed her emerald eyes as soon as his lips touched hers.

He pulled her close and kissed her more passionately, his tongue making its way in now.

And finally she felt THE fluttering butterflies in her stomach.

After Sasuke broke her heart, she believed that there wouldn't be anything fluttering in her stomach for a very long time,

But now when Itachi was kissing her and holding her close, She definitely felt happiness and warmth flowing in her body once again.

Disregarding her her insecurities,

She wrapped her hands around his neck.

and pushed him to the wall.

That almost made Itachi lose control.

He crushed her body against his, tightly, and slide his cold hands under her shirt just to wrap them around her waist.

Her waist was very slim, almost fragile, but her body felt so pleasurable against his body.

Itachi wanted her! he wanted her badly, from the very moment he saw her.. he wanted to have her So much that he was afraid of the intensity of his own desire.

But at the same time he didn't wanted to scare her.

The contact of their mouths was addictive.

and whenever their tongues touched it felt electric for both of them.

After what it felt for an hour Itachi reluctantly pulled his flawless face back.

He held her chin with his right hand. and had his other hand in her hair. Beautiful pastel pink hair.

Breathing heavily he said

"Sakura ... i have to go now.."

"But why? "

"I need to spend some time with my family too.. i'm leaving tomorrow .."

"Oh .." she was disappointed

"i get it.. i just thought maybe you wanted to come in my house.."

She looked away.. Sakura hadn't wanted to sound so Bold ..

What she did want was to be in His arms for few more minutes or even hours.

"I want To come up Sakura.. but maybe some other time ? "

He said it in a calm tone as he kissed her on her forehead.

"Take care.."

"I'll be waiting" she whispered.

Sakura opened the door to her house and sighed.

She could still feel Itachi's scent on her face.

After taking a quick shower, she came out and laid in her bed staring at the ceiling.

She felt so lonely.

there was no one next to her as usual...

It was always like that since she broke up with Sasuke,

but after being this close to Itachi she thought maybe he could fill her loneliness...

But he would leave her soon as well...

Uninvited tears wet her cheeks as she started to dream about next time..

when he would come back to her.

When Itachi went home he sneaked in carefully, hoping to not wake anybody up.

He was surprised to see that Sasuke was awake and sitting outside

"Hey why aren't you sleeping little brother ?"

Itachi asked quitely

"Couldn't sleep it's too hot inside.." Sighed Sasuke

Itachi took his seat next to Sasuke and the two of them sat there quietly just looking up at the sky.

"How was your date Nii San?" Sasuke ventured after a few quite minutes.

"Good.. it was good.. "

"Did anything interesting happen ?"

"No.. well.. we kissed .. "

"Hmph nothing more?" Sasuke rose his eyebrow.

"Nope.. i don't want to scare her off.. i want to take it slowly.."

"Hn"

Sasuke felt ashamed.

He remembered... about a year ago when he was dating Sakura.

how selfishly he took advantage of her.

He knew how she liked him.

He used his charms on her, first he held her hand and kissed it gently, emotionally, and passionately, then he was looking straight in to her emerald eyes, then from her hand his lips went up on her shoulders...

after few kisses on her neck, sweet licks on her earlobe and murmuring that she was the only one

He took Her innocence.

Next day he had felt proud.

but now.. after Itachi's words he felt Ashamed...

There was no way Sasuke would tell this to Itachi, now that he was starting to like her.

If only Sakura wouldn't blab he would never know that.

He stood up.

"I'll go Sleep now Nii San ! Tomorrow i'll walk you to the edge of Konoha .."

"Sasuke" Itachi called before he could make it to the door

".. will you take care of her while i'm gone ?"

"She's strong enough" said Sasuke

".. don't worry about her.."

then after walking to his bedroom he murmured "I will .. "

Itachi smiled, he sat there alone.

for almost whole night thinking about Sakura.. she was such a fragile Flower...

all he wanted was to be beside her, protect her, keep her in His arms for few minutes.. or hours ? or forever maybe ?

Was this love at first sight ?

He smiled.. and felt raindrops slid on his face.

He loved rain, that's why Amegakure was the perfect city for him, but after today everything would change..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

DEAR BABIES I HOPE YOU LIKE IT :3

THIS FANFIC WAS BORN YESTERDAY . I'M THANKING MY TUMBLER BABY ELLI, I'M HONORED TO HAVE HER AS MY BETA !

AND I'M THANKING YESSIE FOR BEING GODMOTHER OF THE STORY (THE NAME IS FROM HER :3 )

ANYWAYS LEAVE REVIEW I'M LOOKING FORWARD FOR IT :p

P.S I'M GOING TO CONTINUE PAIN LOVE SASUSAKU MY OTHER FANFIC TOO ! I HAVE ALREADY WRITTEN IT TILL THE END (ALMOST TILL THE END)

AND AFTER BETA OF THAT STORY MY SWEET TABI EDITS IT I'LL UPLOAD NEW CHAPTERS OF IT TOO :)

xoxxoxxo M.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. -Changes-

"-Changes-"

"Don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened."

The next day, early in the morning Sasuke walked His brother to the Edge of Konoha.

After he bid him goodbye he went back.

It was still early.. no more than8 o'clock.

He was almost half-way to the Uchiha residence when suddenly he changed his course and went back in town.

Now here he was standing in front of Sakura's house.

After their break up, he'd never intended to come back here. Ever.

But now, he told himself that he had to confirm with her that what happened between them was still staying between them, and that Itachi would learn nothing about it.

Sasuke slowly jumped up on the roof of a low building nearby and then landed quietly on Sakura's small and familiar balcony.

He remembered last time he came here this way... it almost was year ago...

*flashback* *flashback* *flashback*

*flashback* *flashback* *flashback*

*flashback* *flashback* *flashback*

( watch?v=A4qQ9E-UwdU

LISTEN TO THIS WHILE READING THIS PART ^_^ )

...That night he had just fooled around with a brunette girl (Who's name now Sasuke didn't even remember. )

For him it wasn't even a casual fling, just a little bit of fun.

After that, he'd decided he wanted Something more... Someone who was closer and more emotionally attached to him..

Sakura's innocent face had flashed in his mind..

he went to her house. knowing that at middle of night she would be home dreaming calmly.

Even though Sasuke was constantly cheating on her he would always get back to her, He wasn't sure about the reason himself..

maybe because she was not only his lover but his friend as well.

When Sasuke had knocked on the bedroom door from balcony, he had to wait for a while..

Until he heard that she got up from bed and slowly came to the balcony. When she opened the window he could tell from her puffy eyes that she was crying again.

"Hey What's wrong, chibi ?" had asked Sasuke.

He didn't want to show it but he was concerned.

He thought that she was crying because she missed her parents.. until she said with trembling voice:

"Sasuke-kun.. please leave.. leave me alone"

Now Sasuke became even more eager to get in the house, so he stepped in before she could lock him out and sat on the bed,

showing her that he had no intention of leaving.

"What's wrong with you ?" he'd asked again.

Sasuke had bad feeling about the way things were going

"why are you crying ? and i thought i would surprise you by coming here this late .. "

"I.. saw you.. " Sakura had bent her head, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Huh?" Sasuke had shifted uncomfortably on the bed.

"I saw you today with Ami.. four days ago with Sonni..

one week ago with Kaya..

I know, how you've cheated on me all those times.

Sasuke kun... i thought it would change ...

I thought after everything that has happened between us you would start to love me ...

I can't take this anymore.. I' can't lie to myself anymore.

Do you think I don't know why you are hiding this Relationship from Menma (Naruto of the RTN world)

and the others ... ?

That's why you always come here from the balcony..

Not because it's romantic .. it's because you don't want anyone to see you... so that you can appear single with all those girls..

I'm Done with this relationship.

please.. Now.. leave.. Sasuke kun... "

All the while she hadher head lowered, as if she had been afraid that she wouldn't have the courage to utter those words.

To cut him out of her life.

Sasuke remembered standing up on his frozen limbs.. she knew everything..

there was nothing to say...

Had he really been this cruel to her? .. His arrogance didn't let him admit it but it was the truth.

He had been cruel and selfish all along.

Yes, it would better to leave her. He could always find another girl, couldn't he.

This way she would be free too.

As he had walked towards the window, Sakura had resolutely turned her back to him, facing the other side of the room.

Before Sasuke left the room from balcony he paused for a moment and looking on her he's said :

"i'm sorry, Chibi.."

Outside, Sasuke heard how Sakura collapsed on her bed.

She obviously thought that he had left But, he had sat out there all night.. He couldn't even fall asleep.

He could only listen to her crying.

Sakura was finally asleep when the sun had risen and he'd left the balcony..

hoping that Someday she would find someone who would cure her broken heart and make her happy.

Yet never would he have imagined that the antidote for his poison would be Itachi.. his own brother.

*End of FLASHBACK*

When Sasuke snapped out from his reverie it was already10:00Am but Sakura was still sleeping.

From gauzy yellow curtain he could see the shadow of her petite body.

He hesitantly knocked on Sakura's window glass hating the fact that he was going to wake her up like old times.

He saw how she yawned and rose up from her bed.

She put a light robe around her and without even wearing any shorts, exposing her slim legs she step by step came close to the door.

She opened it and a look of surprise and suspicion flashed on her delicate features

"Can i have a word with you?"

"Yeah good morning to you too Sasuke." she said sarcastically.

Sasuke bit himself inwardly. This was not a good start.

"Morning.. sorry.. "

"What do you want ? "

"Can i come in ?"

"Depends on what do you want ?"

"I wan't to speak to you geez.."

She grudgingly stepped back so he could Enter.

He stepped inside the room and leaned on the wall.

her room was as he remembered it, neat and clean.

And it was full of a flowery scent that he had learned to associate with Sakura.

"Sakura.. did you tell Itachi anything about us ?"

She turned around to face him.

"No.. and i'm not going to.."

"Good.. I'm not going to tell him either.. " He almost sighed with relief.

Sakura looked him deep in the eyes. Her own luminous green eyes were full indecipherable emotions.

But her voice was firm.

"I would tell him if it was Something serious.. but it was nothing important right Sasuke?"

"R-right.." Sasuke was surprised by her answer.

He hadn't really talked to her for almost a year and now he found that her personality had changed; she looked more confident, more matured.

She didn't even call him "Kun" anymore.

Now she was speaking to him like there really hadn't happened anything important between them. As if she didn't care.

"I'll Leave now.." he said awkwardly. He needed to clear his head.

"You know where the backdoor is.. or would you prefer balcony?"

Sakura said sarcastically.. Sasuke wen't to the door then he turned his head back.

"Do you really like him?" his voice was low.

"I don't have any intention to speak with you about my feelings. "

she said coldly.

Feeling rebuked and a bit troubled he left her house without another word.

He was a bit unnerved, because this wasn't the Sakura Haruno he knew.

After their break up she had radically changed.

After Sasuke left. Sakura tidied up her room, to have something to keep her busy.

She didn't want to over-think his visit.

She was going downstairs to have breakfast when she heard a rough knock on her front door.

"Sakura !" a loud voice called. You better open up i can see you ! I know you are there"

Sakura rolled her eyes. It was her best friend Hinata Hyuga.

The sassiest girl In Konoha.

Not only she was beautiful and flawless, but also heiress of the prestigious Hyuga Clan.

Hinata was hot headed and very obsessive.

Well, her obsession was only with everything that had to do with Menma Namikaze, Sakura's old teammate.

Hinata would fight with every girl who had crush on Menma or even whoever was just friends with Menma.

There was a time when Hinata thought of Sakura as her rival.

Even though Sakura never had any personal interest in Menma, she only saw him as a friend.

Whenever Sakura was training or going on a mission with Menma she would end up bullied by Hinata.

Smiling, she thought back on how their unexpected friendship had formed.

*Flashback**Flashback**Flashback*

One year ago the day after Sakura's break up with Sasuke.

She could not sleep for the whole night.

She kept crying about everything... she couldn't believe how stupid she was to believe that Sasuke, of all people would love or like her seriously ?

That evening she when finally left her house, she took some documents from the Hokage to Kushina Uzumaki,

Menma's Mother.

( watch?v=cip115EaWLk

LISTEN TO THIS SONG WHILE READING THIS PART :3 )

After she delivered the documents she quickly left the house, and since she could not bear to go home which was lonely and sad place to her at the moment.

Sakura slowly walked down to the street to go on a small, almost forgotten playground..

The only place which still stored the happy memories of her deceased parents taking her there to play in past..

Sakura was almost at the fence of playground when she heard someones steps..

someone had been following her from the moment she'd left Namikaze house.

She turned her head to See Hinata Hyuga following her.

She was not very surprised.

"So you Noticed me after all, you big forehead ?!"

Sakura didn't said anything but kept walking towards the playground.

"Hey answer me when i'm speaking.." Hinata fastened her steps and got close to her

"What were you doing In MENMA'S house ? Answer me !"

"I.. brought some documents to Kushina san.. from the Hokage.. " Sakura answered tiredly.

Hinata looked in Sakura's red eyes

She frowned, as if she was examining a rare occurrence.

"Hey are you crying ? and what are you doing here at the middle of night ? "

"I want to be alone.. please leave me Hinata.. fight with me some other time.."

Sakura said with a voice that could barely be heard.

She kept dragging her feet forward but Hinata was now walking beside her as well.

She didn't talk or ask Sakura anything.

She finally entered the playground and sat on one of the swings.

Hinata sat next to her and started to swing slowly.

"What's wrong Haruno ?.. you usually are .. different.."

Sakura looked away.

"I'm lonely.. i miss my parents"

"Come on Haruno !" Hinata persisted

"There's something more, i can tell.."

"I don't even have siblings ... to go from here .. "

Hinata sighed and swung higher, Her shiny black hair whipped back and forth as she gained momentum

"Well that's sometimes good you know ? i have bunch of siblings and members of my House who look exactly like me.

It freaks me Out ! "

Sakura smiled and whiped a tear from her left cheek. Damn, when had she started crying.

"I'm Heartbroken .. " she whispered.

Hinata, immidietely slowed down and looked at her suspiciously.

"..Why? is it because of Menma?"

Sakura smiled again..

"No .. it's not.. it's.. forget it.."

"You can tell me.. as long as it's not about Menma.. but if it is. don't tell me for your own safety"

Sakura laughed. Hinata was really funny when she wasn't fighting.

Then her laughter hitched and became an hysterical crying.

"Hey .. Hey.. " Hinata jumped of from the swing walked, few steps and kneeled next to Sakura.

She put her elbows on Sakura's knees.

Her big pearly eyes where now inches from Sakura's tear-streaked face.

"Go on i'll listen to you.." she said with a firm tone.

And that was the moment..

Sakura told everything to Hinata..

She told about Sasuke.. about them..

she told her how Sasuke was constantly cheating and hiding their relationship.

Sakura admitted how lonely and miserable she was.

they were sitting in the playground for the whole night.

And Hinata just listened. to her without criticizing her.

When the sun rose up she took off her jacket and gave it to Sakura who

was freezing.

After that night they became Best friends.

Hinata was the one who brought her out of her depression.

Took her in a hair-saloon to cut her hair and start a new life without Sasuke.

Hinata was the one who always gave her hope that.. Someday.. Something would change.

*End of flashback*

Thanks to Hinata today Sakura was able to act tough towards Sasuke.

She opened her front door to See Hinata standing there holding 3 boxes of instant noodles. She waved them at her bossily.

"I brought ramen... and Ino ! By the way, and I saw you yesterday with Itachi Uchiha ! What are you hiding ? tell me! "

"Hi Sakura chan.."

Ino waved her hand from Hinata's back.

Ino was their third friend.

she was a very shy but kind person.

"I'm sorry if we woke you up.. Sakura.."

Said Ino with a concerned voice.

Her long blond her was like a curtain falling back.

"Are you aloooooun ?" Hinata looked in the house hoping to find Naked Itachi somewhere ..

Sakura could not help but laugh out loud

"I'm Alone. Come in girls !"

They had breakfast Together and she told them about Itachi.

"You see ! i told you that Someone better than that Charasuke would obviously fall in love with you!"

exclaimed Hinata, with a victorious grin lighting up her face.

"He's not in love with me .. But i can tell that he likes me.. and he.. he is so different .. i think it's because of the age difference.."

"Of course ! " Hinata ate a piece of bacon from her bowl.

"Obviously he is different ! He is not a boy.. he is a Man.. "

"And he is.. so.. so.. Handsome.." Ino stuttered.

"Come on tell me some details ! Good details ! " Smirked Hinata

Sakura blushed. "Shut up.. i can't it's personal ... "

"Huh... so you two already...?" Hinata raise her eyebrow and Ino instantly got red.

"Not bad Haruno Not bad !" Laughed hina.

"No! No! No! we.. well he kissed me "

Sakura blushed even more deeply and smiled

"And i think .. he might be .. the one .. "

"i'm so happy ! " Hinata hugged Ino roughly

"i love these happy endings "

Sakura shook her head but could not suppress a hopeful smile

"Hinata ! we're far from a happy ending .. everything just Started.. but i'm looking forward.. to meet him again.. I hope he comes back soon. "

TA DAA !

i hope you guys like it ^_^

me and my Beta Elli worked on it together !

leave your reviews ^_^

next Chapter will be updated very soon !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	3. -The Princess and her Warrior -

"Growth in love comes from a place of absence, where the imagination is left to it's own devices and creates you to be much more then reality would ever allow."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two weeks had passed Since Itachi got back in Amegakure.

it was pouring there as usual, but he felt free when it was raining.

Most of all he liked this gray color of the landscape and the smell of the rain.

Yes Itachi Uchiha was a romantic.

He would sit outside on the bench watching rain fall, feeingl the raindrops on his face, then close his eyes and think.. think or dream.

Until now he hadn't had reason to think or dream romantically about Someone.

But after meeting Sakura almost everyday he thought of her and certain Memory he had from past, about her.

Sometimes he even questioned himsel., Was this happening because there was no one else but Sakura to think about ?

Or was this because for the first time in his life he was falling hard for Someone.

it was weird, but it was such an intriguing new feeling.

When he had seen Sakura on the street that day he was attracted by her beauty, her unique hair, rare eyes, and smile.

Afterwards, when she was talking about herself, he was attracted to her personality.

He would close his eyes to bring back to mind how he had dared to kissed her...

he was glad that she had kissed back but.. still.. as a gentleman he thought that after such a lovely evening that kiss was too inappropriate..

Yet, he didn't regret it at all.

Even now when he was so far away from her, he wouldn't go to sleep until he remembered her face against his.. her long cool fingers around his neck, her alluring scent.

After two S and one A class missions, Itachi thought that he had the right to ask Nagato, their leader to give him some time off, so that he could go back in Konoha.

Without hesitating Nagato approved Itachi's request.

Since he was one of the best in Akatsuki and had always maintained a professional behavior in everything he did for this Organization, Itachi had every right to ask for a holiday.

Even if, it was for only one week.

X. X

Sakura helped Tsunade with some paperwork the whole day beafore leaving the Hokage's Office at the end of the day.

Sun was setting down, and sky was dyed with a beautiful blend of pink, blue and purple.

until she got to the door of her house from far she saw someone in a black cloak standing next to her door.

Cloak was black with red emboidered clouds, and because it was too big, she couldn't see the face of the person.

Then when person turned around hearing footsteps her she saw a ponytail..

"Ponytail.. ? ITACHI! oh god it's Itachi ..." whispered Sakura

Her hands flew to her hair, wondering if she looked good.

...but her hair was halfway tied up and she was wearing her usual red dress and sandals.

Her heart beat raced and her knees weakened.. she didn't know what to say.. or how to say it.

but she knew the feeling.. this was that certain feeling when you see someone you like.

(okay deep breath.. and try not to fall or something..) she thought and walked on calmly.

She tried to hide the faint blush on her cheeks with the bangs of her pink hair.

Finally she got close and mustering a little bit of courage she said:

"Itachi.."

he turned around and looked at her from his deep black eyes.

She felt like he was admiring her from foot to her jade emerald eyes.

Then he smiled

"Sakura"

" i barely noticed that it was you in this cloak .."

Sakura tried to see more of him, she could only see his eyes, nose and little bit of his lips.

He smiled and unbuttoned his cloak.

"Oh.. this is my uniform as Akatsuki member... i just got back in the Village.. for one week and i.. well wanted to see you !"

"You came here first.. ? " Sakura smiled like a child, slightly blushing and her eyebrows rising up to her forehead.

"Well .. yes.. first of all i wanted to apologize .. "

(Oh why ..? now he will tell me that everything was a mistake.. and i'm too little for him.. or ugly.. or my forehead.. yeah ! definitely my forehead) Thought Inner Sakura.

"I wan't to apologize because of the last time... i kissed you and then left you .. i'm sorry.. "

Sakura sighed with

"Oh that.. it's nothing i understand you had to spend some time with your family"

"Actually they were all sleeping when i got back.. well i .. left because

i was afraid you would rethink of what you said about us trying."

"I missed you" Sakura smiled tenderly.

Itachi looked at her , he understood that she still wanted to try this relationship with him.

"to tell you the truth i requested this holiday to spend some time with you. "

"hm then i'll be waiting for you tomorrow. You should see your family now."

Sakura smiled warmly. She could bared contain her excitement.

"I'll Come at around 7"

Itachi smiled, they were standing in front of each other and he got close to her by two steps.

She could hear his breathing. Itachi lowered his face and gently kissed her on lips.

Then he kissed lightly her on her forehead and Said "I missed you too."

"Take care Sakura." He said after a few moments of looking deep into her eyes.

When Itachi arrived at the Uchiha mansion, he saw his mother Mikoto in the garden, pouring water to her beautiful flowers, that she had meticulously planted in their garden.

"Mother.. i'm back "

Hearing his voice, the woman stood up from ground with a brightened face and went to greet her son, while beaming at him.

"You are back so fast Itachi"

she said as she hugged him.

"I have some.. things i need to do.. and i had to come back."

"Is something wrong ? when you leave you usually come back after month or two, though i'm glad to see you after two weeks of missing you"

"I missed you to Mother.. how's Sasuke and Father ?"

"Your father is in Police academy and god knows where your young brother is...

i'm very worried about him, since both you and your father were always very busy, he's grown in to a different man than i thought he'd be .."

"Don't worry Mom ! he still has to grow up, besides from now on i'll be spending some time in Konoha.. and i'll have chance to talk to him and bring him to his senses.."

"Really?" Mikoto smiled happily

"But is something wrong with your job ? i thought you loved the town.. "

"No i love it of course, and the job is fine " Said Itachi as he sat on the porch and took off his shoes.

"But i'm actually very lonely there.. and i miss my family"

"Ah my poor boy.. " Mikoto sat next to him brushing away strands of hair from his face

"I hope there was someone.. who could your take place in Akatsuki "

Itachi smiled at her words "Next generations are growing fast maybe someday someone better than me gets the chance to go there.."

"Itachi.. i don't want to interrogate you or anything but.. two weeks ago one of my friends saw you walking in the centre of Konoha with a girl.. is she also a reason why you came back so quickly?"

She smiled curiously and looked at him, waiting for an answer.

"Well.. Yes she is." Itachi admitted.

"Who is she ? where did you met her ? "

"I've met her recently.. but i've known her.. she is Sakura Haruno the daughter of previous Hokage"

"What ? that little girl you used to babysit when you became Anbu ?"

Mikoto giggled.

"Yes.. "

"how old is she now ? "

"She's still young.. she's 19 years old.. turning 20 in 3 months.. but still i think i'm too old for her.. i don't know.."

"Come on.. a 6 year difference is nothing .. "

"You think so mom ? " Itachi smiled.

"Of course ! And my son you would take good care of that poor girl..

she'd been alone since her parents died.

Someone as kind as you would make her happy.

i absolutely approve this of relationship"

Mikotos eyes were shining with sincerety.

Itachi chuckles at his mother's straightforwardness.

"Mom.. it's not a relationship Yet.. though i want it to be soon.. "

"Will you bring her here ?" asked Mikoto excited.

"Not yet mom.. we still have to figure things out. "

"well i'll go and bring you some green tea now, and prepare a hot bath for you,

you made me happy with your news"

Smiled Mikoto, and patted Itachi's shoulder.

Then she stood up and went inside the house.

It was already night and stars were already shining next to a big full moon.

Itachi closed his eyes and remembered when he first met Sakura.

it was 12 years ago...

*FLASHBACK*

Itachi had just become chunin in age of 12.

By the age of 14 he had gotten a special invitation to Join Konoha's Anbu.

He was thrilled and excited that soon he would have exciting missions.

But his superior Ibiki Morino told him that he had to work as an anbu inside konoha for a year, to prove himself and achieve a higher Anbu rank.

Itachi wasn't excited with this, but he badly wanted to show everybody that he was the best.

The first mission he got was to take care of Hokage's 7 year old daughter Sakura.

It was very a important mission to make sure that Hokage's daughter was safe, but the only word that he could think of about this situation was

"BABYSITTING"

( watch?v=Te11UaHOHMQ

LISTEN TO THIS WHILE READING :3

it's beautiful )

when he met Sakura he was wearing a tiger Anbu mask.

she couldn't see his face but he could see that the child was adorable.

She had unusual pink hair.

And she had large emerald eyes.

Granted, she was bit annoying asking him questions of why wasn't he as tall as other Anbu members.

or why his voice wasn't manly.

what was his name and why wasn't he taking off his mask.

she questioned him, made him play hide and seek with her.

She didn't know that thanks to his sharingan he could always find her until she got in some sort of trouble, She was very clumsy, when she was running she would always fall or bump onto Something, and then Itachi would have to take her in his hands and carry her back to her house.

But there were also those moments that she showed him how much she favored him.

He remembered how she loved making flower crowns for him.

Itachi was very kind hearted and in order to not make her cry he would wear her handmade crowns without hesitating.

The last night he was with her as an Anbu guard some team of rogue ninjas attacked Konoha.

He had killed 5 of his Enemies to protect his little friend without hesitation.

"Are you alright ?" he had whispered to the child in his arms.

"I'm scareeeed " she had cried.

"Why ? i'm here little blossom, i'll protect you.. don't you worry."

she was still weeping when, took her to the Hokage's office. The Hokage and his wife were planning to go to a front line to protect the village.

They had left Sakura with a kiss and a goodbye.

That was last time she ever saw them..

They didn't suffer with injuries at first, they were very strong, But they were poisoned by the enmy with several other Ninjas and had died within 5 days.

During these 5 days Itachi had stayed by Sakura's side trying his best to cheer her up.

All this time he had been taking care of her.

his heart was breaking when he saw how sad and quiet she had became compared to her usual lively self.

The last time he had seen her it was her parent's funeral.

Her big green eyes were all red and teary, and she seemed lost in the crowd of mourners.

When it was all over Itachi got an order to return back the HQ immediately.

"Wait .. are you.. leaving ? " Had cried Sakura.

"Yes.. Sakura san i have to go.." he had told her.

"You are going to leave me too.."

Itachi looked her firmly in the eye

"I'm not.. i'll Find you someday and we can still be friends right ?"

"Will you ? " her green eyes widened. She had desperately wanted to believe him.

"I will.. i just have to go now.. i am already assigned for other missions and i have to obey the orders.. "

"I will miss playing with you.. " Sniffed Sakura.

"Take care of yourself.. eat lots of food and try not to fall down okay?.." Itachi put his hand on her head.

"Can't you take me ? i'll become Anbu too.." Big tears left her eyes

"I'll.. i'll be good and i won't cry.. please.. don't leave me.."

Itachi's heart cracked as he heard the pleading words of the crying child.

He would have given anything to protect her from what she was going through.. but he couldn't..

she was little and yet she had to face reality...

"Maybe someday i will.. but now you are too little.. and besides princesses like you should not go on a dangerous missions.."

he kneeled and rubbed her nose with his index finger.

"I'm not a princess.. not anymore.. my daddy's .. gone.."

More tears came from her emerald eyes, still Itachi could see that she was holding herself to not cry harder.

"well You will always be Princess to me " Itachi smiled.

Sakura blushed furiously.

then suddenly she closed her eyes, tears still flowing and put her tiny lips on the tiger mask that Itachi was wearing, then she pulled back and said :

"i've put my kiss on you. it means you are my prince from Now on"

Itachi smiled from inside the mask, the innocence of the child warming his heart.

He hugged her one last time and left her..

12 years had passed peacefully, but since first of all he was anbu and was going on long dinstance missions he couldn't see her growing up.

Then he became part of Akatsuki and was barely visiting Konoha.

he had no time to have a girlfriend, or serious relationships, he had few crushes but they didn't justify his hopes.

And two weeks ago when he suddenly saw Sakura, his heart beat fastened, he saw that little child from the past had become an beautiful woman.

When he remembered his promise, the first thing he had wanted to go and just tell her who he was.

But he couldn't say anything. He had simply greeted her saying he was Itachi Uchiha

She greeted him back saying she had heard of him.

The next words had left Itachi's mouth without him thinking of what he was doing.

"Haruno san.. would.. you like to have dinner with me ?"

"Dinner ?" she'd blushed

"i don't mean to.. sound.. or look inappropriate but.. i.."

"Okay.. " to his surprise he had agreed.

"Then .. today maybe ? "

"I think that it will be nice" She had blushed a pretty pink.

But, during their date, he couldn't bring himelf to say that

he hadn't kept his promise that he had came back to her after 12 years.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

New Chapter ^_^

hope you like it ! if you do please leave reviews and let me know if there is point to continue the story :)

ELLI my dear THANK YOU FOR BEING MY BETA :3


End file.
